This invention relates to a novel facial contouring mask capable of being held tightly against the chin and against the sides of the face to postpone such facial aging signs as the jowled look and bags under the eyes.
Contouring masks are utilized to correct a wide number of cosmetic features of the face due to the aging process. Contouring masks are also used to prevent snoring, to correct jaw movements and malocclusions in orthodontics, and for post-operative support after facial surgery.
Some parts of the body cannot comfortably and conveniently be shaped and contoured. For example, the chin and the sides of the face present a problem. Due to the shape of the head and of the face, contouring masks are quite uncomfortable to the wearer even during normal activities such as speaking, eating and exercising. It is of particular interest to provide a contouring mask that is comfortable during aerobic exercises such as running and dancing, since these activities are believed to accelerate facial aging signs.